touhoufandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Subterranean Animism
Subterranean Animism |image = |developer = Team Shanghai Alice |publisher = Team Shanghai Alice |released = Trial 0.01a: 25 maja 2008 Trial 0.02a: 29 czerwca 2008 Trial 0.02b: 20 lipca 2008 Pełna wersja: 16 sierpnia 2008 |genre = Vertical Danmaku Shooting Game |gameplay = Tryb opowieści dla jednego gracza |platforms = Windows 2000/XP |requirements = Pentium 1GHz, 397MB wolnego miejsca na dysku, Direct3D, DirectX 9 (Lipiec 2008), 32MB VRAM, DirectSound, 128MB RAM }} 　～ Subterranean Animism (Touhou Chireiden, dosłownie Wschodni pałac ziemskich dusz) jest to chronologiczne jedenasta, oficjalna część gier serii Touhou. Wersja demonstracyjna gry została wydana na Reitaisai 5. Pełna wersja zaś na Comikecie 74. Gameplay Subterranean Animism zawiera dwie grywalne postacie: (Reimu i Marisa), posiadające do wyboru trzy typy broni, które każde z nich reprezentuje danego youkai znajdującego się nad ziemią. Podobnie jak w Mountain of Faith, po uzbieraniu punktów mocy, aż osiągnie się jej maksymalną wartość równą cztery (osiem dla Marisy B) może zostać użyte jako bomba. W zależności od typu broni - każda bomba wygląda inaczej. System punktowy bazuje na wskaźniku grazingu łączący zbieranie dwóch typów punktów, które przeciwnik po pokonaniu odrzuca. Jest skrzyżowaniem system z Embodiment of Scarlet Devil oraz systemu Tension Bonus z Shikigami no Shiro II. Gracz musi cały czas zwiększać wskaźnik graze, by wartość punktów miały większą wartość. Ponadto, kiedy osiągnie się dużą ilość graze w krótkim czasie gra zacznie automatycznie przyciągać wszystkie punkty na ekranie. Fabuła Niedaleko Świątyni Hakurei wybuchł gejzer. Wraz z jego pojawieniem się, na powierzchnię zaczęły wydostawać się złe duchy.Reimu lub Marisa - zależnie od wyboru - wyrusza do podziemi, by je powstrzymać. Poprzez bezprzewodową komunikację wspomaga ją jedna z trzech dziewczyn - gdy gramy Reimu, możemy wybrać Yukari Yakumo, Suikę Ibuki lub Ayę Shameimaru. Grając Marisą, otrzymamy wsparcie od Alice Margatroid, Patchouli Knowledge bądź Nitori Kawashiro. Pierwszym wrogiem, którego bohaterka spotyka na swej drodze jest Yamame Kurodani, jednakże szybko zostaje pokonana. Na moście, który prowadzi do Pradawnego Miasta, bohaterka spotyka jego strażniczkę, Parsee Mizuhashi.Youkai, której siła tkwi w zazdrości przegrywa. Bohaterka rusza dalej. W Pradawnym mieście jej przeciwnikiem jest oni wyjątkowo lubiąca sake, Yuugi Hoshiguma. Mimo ogromnej siły przegrywa i mówi bohaterce, gdzie znajduje się Pałac Podziemnych Duchów. W drodze do niego dwukrotnie pojawia się czarny kot z dwoma ogonami, zasypujący bohaterkę danmaku. Po przebrnięciu poziomu stajemy do walki z Panią Pałacu, Satori Komeiji. Jej zdolnością jest czytanie w myślach, przez co większość jej kart zaklęć bazuje na atakach partnerki bohaterki. Satori zostaje jednak pokonana i proponuje zapytać jej zwierzątka. W kolejnej rundzie, gdzie rosnąca temperatura daje się we znaki bohaterce, znów pojawia się czarny kot. Za którymś razem zamienia się w Rin Kaenbyou, kashę transportującą ludzkie zwłoki. Rin dziwi się, że człowiek zaszedł tak daleko. Nie chce jednak przepuścić bohaterki, gdyż dalej może ona spotkać najniebezpieczniejszego podziemnego ptaka. Po pokonaniu jej, bohaterka dostaje się do jeszcze cieplejszego miejsca. Rin wciąż nie daje za wygraną i ponownie atakuje. Po walce bohaterka spotyka finałowego bossa - Utsuho Reiuji. Jak się okazuje, Utsuho zjadła boga Yatagarasu i zyskała kontrolę nad energią nuklearną. Chciała użyć jej, by zniszczyć Gensokyo. Zaniepokojona sytuacją Rin wysłała na powierzchnię duchy, by zwabić do podziemi kogoś silnego, kto pokona Utsuho i zniweczy jej plany. Bohaterce udaje się pokonać piekielnego kruka. Wkrótce potem Utsuho wyjawia jej, że tym, kto zasugerował jej zjedzenie yatagarasu był bóg ze świątyni na jednej z gór. Jak się później okazuje, była to Kanako Yasaka. W Extra Stage, bohaterka udaje się do Świątyni Moriya, by dowiedzieć się więcej o planach Kanako. Na drodze staje jej Sanae Kochiya, jednakże zostaje szybko pokonana. Niedługo potem bohaterka spotyka Koishi Komeiji - młodszą siostrę Satori. Ona również szuka boga rezydującego w owej świątyni, by poprosić o moc dla swoich zwierzątek. Kiedy rozpoznaje w bohaterce silnego człowieka, który pokonał jej siostrę oraz Utsuho, postanawia zmierzyć z nią siły. Nie udaje jej się wygrać, jednak nie żywi urazy do bohaterki, a wręcz przeciwnie - zaprasza ją do swojego domu. Następnie, w zależności od postaci, którą gramy, pojawia się Suwako bądź Sanae. Zostaje wyjaśniony powód, dla którego podsunięto Utsuho pomysł zjedzenia Yatagarasu. Dodatkowe informacje *Subterranean Animism: Postacie *Subterranean Animism: Strategia *Subterranean Animism: Karty zaklęć *Subterranean Animism: Muzyka *Subterranean Animism: Inne Linki zewnętrzne Oficjalne *Oficjalna strona dotycząca tej części Nieoficjalne *Subterranean Animism: Patch tłumaczący grę na język angielski *Subterranean Animism: Porównywanie typów broni *Subterranean Animism: Angielska tabela wyników na Maidens of the Kaleidoscope *Subterranean Animism: Angielska tabela wyników na Forum Shmups *Subterranean Animism: Japońska tabela wyników na Royal Flare *Subterranean Animism: Polska tabela wyników na Touhou.pl en:Subterranean_Animism ja:東方地霊殿_〜_Subterranean_Animism. es:Subterranean_Animism ru:Subterranean_Animism pt:Subterranean_Animism fr:Subterranean_Animism de:Subterranean_Animism Kategoria:Subterranean Animism